<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces by mostlovedgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792496">Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl'>mostlovedgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writerversary 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Loss, Platonic Bed Sharing, adrienette - Freeform, bed sharing, comfort cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien’s world is shattered. He runs to the one place he can find comfort. It isn’t with the person he imagined, but she’s the only one he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writerversary 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Piece by Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/gifts">LycoRogue</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerCosette/gifts">QueerCosette</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBear/gifts">DemonBear</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623637">Broken</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl">mostlovedgirl</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "You look terrible." Requested by QueerCosette and DemonBear.</p><p>This is a ‘what if’ follow up to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623637/chapters/62198443">Broken</a> set in a non-genderbend universe in the winter of their last year of lycée. Inspired by LycoRogue’s comments about wanting platonic spooning comfort cuddles, which I am all about. (And we’re just going to pretend that Gabriel never had the peacock miraculous.)</p><p>A million thanks to my ever patient betas zenmisery, NerdyPanda3126, ChocoluckChipz (Totally_Lucky), and labyrinthofchaos. I couldn't have done this without you. ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir was silently screaming.</p><p>
  <em> ‘No. No. No! No! NO!’ </em>
</p><p>He was running and leaping on all fours over the rooftops of his city; claws biting into the flat and angled surfaces, pushing himself to go faster.</p><p>He had to get away! He had to <em> run! </em></p><p>His lungs were straining with effort as they worked to supply the oxygen his muscles demanded. He ran faster, looping the center of the sprawling City of Lights in minutes.</p><p>The magic of his suit sustained his reckless pace as long as it could. His ring beeped again, warning that his time was almost up. Only one minute left.</p><p>His instincts were shrieking at him to find someplace safe to hide and lick his wounds.</p><p>There was one place he wanted to go. One person he wanted to be with. He turned his nose to the south, and kept running.</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette stumbled up to her room sometime after one in the morning. Chloé had thrown herself a surprisingly good eighteenth birthday party. She hadn’t even been the one to cause the akuma that evening. </p><p>As much fun as dancing and hanging out with her friends had been, right now nothing sounded better than face-planting into her mattress and not rejoining the land of the living until noon.</p><p>Marinette yawned as she gave her freshly washed and dried hair another ruffle and climbed the ladder to her warm, soft—</p><p>Someone was sprawled face down on her bed. </p><p>Drowsiness vanished in the wake of adrenaline flooding her veins, triggering her combat reflexes. She reserved her screams, taking a moment to analyze the situation first. The young man’s silhouette was familiar. His broad shoulders. His blond hair.</p><p><em> “Adrien?” </em> she breathed, her brain struggling to work out what was happening, why he was here—on her bed of all places. </p><p>She gave him a once over. He didn’t appear to be injured. Neither his dress shirt nor his slacks bore a wrinkle. They molded to his form effortlessly, highlighting his—<em>ahem—assets</em><em>. </em> Definitely bespoke, of course. Gabriel Agreste would never let his son wear anything off the rack.</p><p>His shiny dress shoes weren’t even scuffed. Whatever happened must have been an emotional blow, not a physical one. Marinette forced her thoughts away from imagining what could have happened before she worked herself up.</p><p>The young man lifted his head to blink at her blearily over his shoulder. Even in the near darkness of her bedroom, she could make out the tears staining his cheeks. He grimaced and buried his face in her pillow again. His shoulders shook under the sapphire blue material of his shirt.</p><p>Her pillow wasn’t enough to completely muffle his keening sobs. His sorrow pierced her, her heart breaking alongside his. Tears were starting to pool in her own eyes.</p><p><em> ‘Oh, Adrien.</em>’</p><p>Marinette cautiously climbed the last steps to the loft. She took care not to touch him as she slowly crawled over his long limbs to the head of the bed. Kneeling near his head, she reached for him, but hesitated. Her hand hovered over his shuddering shoulder, frozen by indecision.</p><p>Was this right? Did he want her to comfort him, or would he rather be left alone? No. He had come here. He hadn’t holed himself up in his room, or gone to Kagami or Nino. He had come <em> here </em> and somehow gotten into her room without anyone noticing. For whatever reason, he had chosen her.</p><p>Her fingers slipped into his golden hair, softly stroking it, running the tips of her fingers lightly over his scalp. He didn’t react. She repeated the motion again and again, praying that he understood her intentions. </p><p>Sure, she had been harboring a secret crush for him for the last four years, and had dreamed of resting his head in her lap while stroking his hair like this more times than was probably healthy, but this wasn’t anything like those fantasies. He was her friend, and he was in pain.</p><p>She kept up her silent ministrations, pouring every ounce of compassion and love that she could into the action. </p><p>Adrien relaxed under her touch, piece by piece. His tremors stilled. His sobbing quieted to deep, even breaths. He turned his head in her direction, resting his cheek on her pillow, eyes closed, eyelashes damp in the moonlight.</p><p>Marinette was tempted to hum the lullaby playing in her head. Ultimately, she decided against it. There was something comforting about the silence. </p><p>She was pretty sure Adrien had fallen asleep by the time she pulled her fingers back from his locks. Her arm was going to be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. </p><p>Deciding it was best to leave him where he was and sort out what had happened in the morning, Marinette untied his shoes and slipped them off his feet, setting them neatly under the edge of her bed. She then prodded him with gentle nudges to move over so that she could tuck him under the duvet. He complied, moving sluggishly.</p><p>Satisfied that he was comfortable enough, Marinette kissed his temple in a silent ‘good night’ before turning to leave. She would sleep on her chaise.</p><p>She didn’t get far. </p><p>Marinette gasped softly when Adrien grabbed her wrist. His hand was soft and almost burned against her icy skin. Her thin camisole and shorts set had been insufficient to protect her as the temperature in her room had slowly dropped. She’d been so concerned about Adrien she hadn’t noticed how cold it had gotten. </p><p>Adrien barely cracked one eye open to look at her, his face half covered by her pillow. He didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Marinette swallowed. </p><p>“Do—“ she hesitated. “Do you want me to stay?” she whispered.</p><p>He tugged her toward him gently in a silent request, coaxing, but not demanding. After another minute of weighing all the pros and cons, Marinette shoved her nerves into a mental box next to the one with all her questions to be dealt with later, and crawled into bed, lying with her back to him. </p><p>Adrien rolled onto his side and pulled the duvet around her up to her neck. He found her hand and laced his fingers with hers, inching forward so that they were lying cuddled together.   </p><p>Marinette shivered, trying not to think about what this would feel like under other circumstances. His arm over hers, fingers intertwined, pulling her to him, holding her close. His body heat radiated into her, warming her back and seeping into her limbs. Her head fit perfectly under his chin. Actually, her whole body fit perfectly against his, like they were two puzzle pieces matched together forming a whole. </p><p>His leg wrapped lazily over hers. Marinette sighed, enjoying the warmth and closeness. Tomorrow with all of its problems and complications would come, but for tonight they were safe, snuggled together under her thick duvet. She matched her breath to the steady rise and fall of his chest, and drifted to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien kept very, very still. Come morning he would accept every scathing lecture he so justly deserved about boundaries and proper behavior; but for tonight, he ignored them all. He crossed line after line, gratefully receiving every kind gesture Marinette bestowed on him, and selfishly asking for more.</p><p>He held her, feeling the way her soft body molded perfectly to his. She shivered once, but didn’t pull away. Her skin was so cold where it touched his through their clothes. Her fingers, laced with his, were freezing. He draped a leg over hers, convincing himself that his only motivation was to help her warm up faster. </p><p>Friends didn’t spoon while sharing a bed. This was way over the line. </p><p>Instead of elbowing him hard in the stomach and yelling at him about his wildly inappropriate behavior before kicking him out and banning him from her home and life forever, Marinette sighed. It wasn’t an annoyed or exasperated sounding sigh either. It sounded content. Happy. </p><p>Her body relaxed as it warmed. She brushed the top of her head under his chin in a little nuzzle before laying her head on their shared pillow and going still, her breaths slowing as she slept.</p><p>Adrien buried his nose in her hair, drinking in the fresh scent of sun-ripened strawberries and sweet vanilla shampoo. What would he have to give to make every day like this? It wasn’t like he had much left to give, only his fortune and his name, and Marinette wasn’t interested in either.</p><p>“Psst. Hey, Kid.”</p><p>“Yeah, Plagg?” Adrien answered the whisper quietly.</p><p>“You gonna be okay long enough for me to go grab some cheese?”</p><p>“Yeah. Grab a wheel from your fridge back at the mansion. I don’t want you taking anything from the Dupain-Chengs.”</p><p>The kwami nudged his holder’s cheek with his tiny head affectionately in acknowledgement, then phased through the skylight into the night. Adrien wasn’t worried about him. It wasn’t like there was going to be an akuma tonight—or ever again, for that matter.</p><p>The sounds of the city quieted as the hours wore on, but never fell completely silent. Adrien couldn’t sleep. He had gotten a few minutes while Marinette had been stroking his hair, his mind and body calming under her touch. Now he was wired awake, his mind churning over the events that had happened mere hours ago in <em> that room, </em> reliving them over and over again.</p><p>He held Marinette tighter, drawing strength from her presence. She was sure and steady, a bright point to anchor himself to while he endeavored to weather the raging storm his life had become. </p><p>She hummed dreamily—actually <em>hummed</em>—while he took advantage of her kindness. The world didn’t deserve someone as pure and generous as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>“Adrien,” she mumbled. He listened carefully, his heart conversely swelling and twisting painfully knowing that she was speaking his name in her sleep. “What happened?”</p><p>“I can’t tell you that, Princess,” he whispered back. <em> ‘You would hate me. I couldn’t survive losing you too.’ </em></p><p>“Worried…”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.” He took a chance and nuzzled her hair, offering as much comfort as he could.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Too good. Too precious.’ </em>
</p><p>“Adri…”</p><p>She fell deeper into unconsciousness. He matched his breath to hers, their lungs rising and falling gently in sync. </p><p>By some miracle, he was able to fall into a dreamless sleep as well.</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien awoke with the sun a couple of hours later. He was pleasantly cozy, wrapped around the young woman he was shamelessly sharing a bed with, hidden from the world under her pink duvet. </p><p>It had gotten harder to act normal around Marinette this school year, their last year together before graduating and going their separate ways to face the world as adults. He found himself going out of his way to talk to her. Compliments rolled off his tongue like water. Her shoulder was a natural place to rest his hand. She needed help with something? He was the first to volunteer. He thought it was just part of being her friend. Everyone liked Marinette. </p><p>Then last night his world imploded and took with it all the mental clutter and lies he had been telling himself. </p><p>Adrien tightened his slack grip around Marinette’s waist, pulling her closer. <em> ‘Mine,’ </em> the quiet voice in the back of his mind whispered. The same voice that had recognized a long time ago how he felt about this woman, before Adrien himself was conscious of it. </p><p>That voice had always been there. He simply hadn’t been able to hear it over the chorus singing Ladybug’s praises. Then last night as he fled over the rooftops, the choir fell silent, and he knew. Ladybug wasn’t the one he needed. It was Marinette. It had always been Marinette.</p><p>His princess stirred in his arms, trying to get more comfortable. Adrien accommodated her, rolling onto his back as she turned over. Still asleep, she snuggled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Her free arm dropped across his chest. His breath hitched when her heel brushed up his calf, her leg coming to rest between his. </p><p>He held her close, one arm wrapped around her middle, his other hand rested on hers over his heart. This felt right. He was where he needed to be. Adrien dropped a light kiss on Marinette’s hair, and drifted to the hazy line between asleep and awake once more. </p>
<hr/><p>Marinette woke with a slight crick in her neck, but otherwise she felt amazing—well rested and perfectly relaxed. And she was warm, much warmer than she typically felt first thing in the morning this time of year. </p><p>She yawned and stretched. The body she was lying against shifted. </p><p>Marinette’s eyes snapped open. The bizarre events of the night before came back in a rush, feeling like the phantoms of a dream in the cold daylight. She propped herself on her elbows, staring at the sleeping face of her bedmate. </p><p>
  <em> Adrien. </em>
</p><p>He was really here. In her bed. His heavenly scent soaking into her bedding. </p><p>She wanted to pinch herself. She settled for tracing every line of his face with her eyes. She could write a dissertation on how his features had changed since they first met—becoming sharper, leaner, more mature. He was a shoo-in for Paris’ Sexiest Bachelor next year now that he was old enough to be eligible for the title.</p><p>But the Adrien before her wasn’t the airbrushed supermodel the public knew. His hair was in disarray, his skin was pale, and deep circles bruised the skin under his eyes. He looked like he’d barely slept at all. </p><p>Marinette studied him until she heard her mother bustling in the kitchen below. She sat up. Adrien’s hand fell from the small of her back to her hip. She bit her lip, a blush heating her face. This casual closeness shouldn’t be flipping her stomach in somersaults and making her heart rate compete with a hummingbird’s wings.</p><p>
  <em> ‘He’s just a friend!’  </em>
</p><p>She glanced at him over her shoulder, at war with herself. She lost the battle and carefully leaned over, brushing a kiss to his cheek before climbing out of bed and tiptoeing downstairs to fetch some breakfast. </p>
<hr/><p>Adrien could feel Marinette’s eyes on him. He kept his breathing slow and even, feigning sleep. Soon the dream would be over. He would have to face reality. He wasn’t ready to let this go quite yet. </p><p>After several minutes, she sat up. His hand fell from her back, sliding along her pajamas to her hip. He wanted to curl his fingers into the fabric and bring her back for more cuddles, but resisted the impulse. He’d already taken too many liberties with her. He needed to stop. Soon he would have to wake up and face the consequences of his reprehensible behavior. He contemplated opening his eyes now and getting it over with. </p><p>Marinette leaned closer. He could feel her warm breath on his face, her unbound hair brushing his neck. Adrien braced himself. </p><p>The kiss was light and tender, barely there, but there was no mistaking the soft brush of lips against his cheek. His heart stuttered. Heat rushed through his chest and pooled in his stomach.</p><p>Then she was gone. Marinette slipped away, retreating down the ladder and through the trap door in the floor. </p><p>“Plagg?” Adrien asked huskily, staring at nothing. “Did I dream that?”</p><p>“Eh, who can say? Dreams and reality are fickle things, easy to get confused. I don’t bother keeping track any more. As long as there’s camembert, I figure everything’s a dream.”</p><p>Adrien was too stunned to even roll his eyes. Did she… did Marinette… <em> like </em> him?</p><p>He eased himself into a sitting position, careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. </p><p>“What’s your plan now, Casanova?” his kwami drawled.</p><p>“How does running away like a coward sound?” Adrien asked, searching under the bed for his shoes. </p><p>“Works for me.” Plagg stretched and yawned loudly. </p><p>Adrien laced his shoes on and transformed, slipping out the skylight and into the late morning air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Deep Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breathe in, breathe out...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Marinette!” Sabine called the girl’s attention to the orange juice overflowing from the glass she was pouring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” Marinette set the carton aside and sprang for a towel to mop up the mess before it spread. She almost tripped in her haste. Orange juice crisis averted, Marinette resumed watching the news on the television, slack-jawed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Events unfolding...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agreste Mansion…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Body found…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Status is unknown...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unavailable for comment…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien…” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that poor boy,” Sabine agreed sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette tore up the stairs, abandoning her breakfast. Tears blurred her vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed open her trap door and raced up the ladder to the loft. He wasn’t there. She pushed through the skylight. “Adrien?!” He wasn’t on her balcony either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he getting in and out without anyone noticing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dropping back through the skylight, she grabbed her phone off the shelf above her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Tikki asked groggily, floating beside her and rubbing an eye like she had just woken up. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head, unable to speak. She sniffed once and dashed away her tears. Her thumb hovered over the screen, poised to enter her passcode so that she could call the one person she needed to talk to right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A notification lit up her lock screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MESSAGES</b>
  <br/>
  <b>1 New Message from Adrien Agreste</b>
</p><p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, Marinette opened the text. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>Hey, Marinette. I’m so sorry for sneaking out the way I did this morning. I know you have a lot of questions and are probably pretty worried about me. I promise I’ll explain everything, but there are a few things I need to do first. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. I’m so sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have done what I did, but thank you so much for letting me stay. You will never know how much it meant to me. </span>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Tikki rested on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tikki, what do I do?” Marinette pleaded for direction through her tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love him.” There was no hesitation in her little friend’s response. “You have a big heart, Marinette. Adrien is going to need every bit of love you can give him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve been loving him every day for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tikki shook her head. “You’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuated</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him for years. There were moments where you showed him love, but it’s not the same. Last night when you accepted him as he was, in pain and begging for help, and you stayed with him without asking anything in return? That was love. It’s not always pretty, and it doesn’t always feel good, but love is the best gift you can give him right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded. She pulled a tissue from the box above her bed and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she opened her texting app again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette] </b>
  <span>I just saw the news. I’m so sorry. Don’t worry about last night. I’m so glad that I was able to be there for you. You are welcome here anytime, if you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on or a pastry or whatever. I know your other friends care about you and are here for you too. Please don’t hesitate to ask if you need anything from any of us. See you tomorrow. </span>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette] </b>
  <span>P.S. Not to bother you, but how are you getting in and out of my room? Do I have a home security problem I should be worried about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent the second message and wilted on her bed. It would be impossible for her to do anything other than worry about him for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please don’t let him be akumatized!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone chimed with a new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>Thank you, Marinette. You’re a better friend than I deserve. Don’t worry about your home security. You’re perfectly safe, I promise. I’ll tell you all my secrets soon. ;)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette chose not to dwell on the backflips her heart was doing with every heart and winking emoji he sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette] </b>
  <span>Okay. I trust you. Is there anything I can do for you?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>You’ve already done more than enough. I couldn’t possibly impose on you further. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette] </b>
  <span>Adrien, you’re my friend. You’re allowed to impose on your friends at times like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>Be careful with inviting strays in, Mari. You may regret it when you can’t get rid of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirking cat face emoji was tacked onto the end of this last message. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette]</b>
  <span> You’re not a stray. You’ll always be welcome here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>Thanks, but I shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette]</b>
  <span> Of course you should. Why would you say that? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>Ah, sweet lady, if only you knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette] </b>
  <span>What do you mean? What aren’t you telling me?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>Many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Adrien] </b>
  <span>I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later. </span>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  <b>[Marinette] </b>
  <span>Bye. </span>
  <span>♡</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s forehead wrinkled and her nose scrunched in confusion. Something was off with Adrien. It was understandable considering what he was going through, but at the same time their banter just now struck her as familiar. It was almost as if… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t let herself finish the thought. She needed to concentrate on helping her friend, not trying to chase down whatever half-formed thought was tickling at the edge of her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blew out a breath, ruffling her bangs. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chores?” Tikki suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong. The tasks would be a good distraction. Half the day was gone anyway. Less than twenty-four hours before she would see Adrien again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s do this!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Adrien stared at the texts between himself and Marinette. He hadn’t meant to send that first heart emoji. It sort of… slipped out. But then she’d sent one back. He’d sent her another—deliberately this time. She’d responded in kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice talking with her like this. Just two friends bantering over text messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsieur Agreste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked up. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A doctor with graying, chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat over his business clothes, approached him and extended his hand in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien rose to his feet. The flimsy wire legs of the cheap chair he had been sitting on scraped against the linoleum floor unpleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Doctor Antoni,” the man said, shaking his hand. “Please, let’s speak in my office. Madame Sancoeur is already there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor had a rather pleasant demeanor, but it did little to calm Adrien. His hands trembled slightly. He balled his fists and followed the man to a small office with the usual diplomas and certificates gracing the walls. Two chairs were arranged in front of a desk. Nathalie occupied one. The doctor sat behind the desk. Adrien took the remaining seat next to his father’s assistant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I’d like to extend my condolences. I’m sorry—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, if you please,” Nathalie cut him off in her usual, clipped tone, “get straight to the point. Just the facts. What are the diagnoses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you also like the straight facts?” Doctor Antoni asked the young man sitting across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien fiddled with his Miraculous ring unconsciously and nodded. He wanted to get this part over with as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” The doctor's expression turned grave. Adrien didn’t like where this was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antoni opened the first of two folders lying on his desk. “I’ll start with Madame Emilie Agreste. Her records indicate that she has been a coma patient for the past five years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Adrien interrupted. “Records?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It appears that your father covertly hired a well-respected neurologist to keep tabs on your mother’s case. She routinely examined her to check for any signs of improvement or further degradation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed. He should have known. He turned to Nathalie. “I’m assuming you knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie’s tight lips pursed slightly into an even harder line. “Yes. I’m sorry, Adrien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Figures,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he snorted to himself. Adrien gestured for the doctor to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all that time, there have been no signs of higher brain function. She is, for all intents and purposes, no longer with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hung his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He wasn’t surprised to hear his mother was gone, but it still hurt to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Antoni continued in a low, soothing voice, “Her body has been kept alive through artificial means far longer than is recommended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded, lifting his head to examine his hands. His fingers were long and thin, well suited to playing the piano. They were the same as his mother’s fingers. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A woman whose body was alive somewhere in this building, but whose spirit had left it long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of Gabriel?” Nathalie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Antoni opened the second folder. “Monsieur Gabriel Agreste has been unresponsive since he was admitted last night. I believe he suffered a major psychological blow. He has been diagnosed with akinetic catatonia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stared into the man’s kind eyes. “What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sits, he eats, he sleeps, he breathes—he can perform all necessary functions to sustain life, but the man he was is locked somewhere deep inside, unable or unwilling to come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Both my parents are the living dead,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adrien thought morbidly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the treatment?” Nathalie asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve prescribed benzodiazepine, but have yet to see any changes.” The doctor looked sympathetically at Adrien again. “He’s going to need assistive care until his condition improves,” he said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stared at the silver ring on his finger, grateful for Plagg’s weight in the breast pocket of his black wool pea coat. “Nathalie? Who has power of attorney?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to contact our legal team, but I believe, given the circumstances, that would be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien ruffled the back of his hair before pulling on his professional persona and straightening in his chair, feeling very much like an imposter. “Very well. Nathalie, contact our lawyers. As soon as you have the paperwork, arrange for hospice care for Father. And termination of artificial life support for Mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I think it’s high time she was finally laid to rest.” Adrien stood, signaling the end of the meeting. The doctor and Nathalie followed suit. The young man extended his hand, giving the other a firm handshake. “Thank you for your time, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had better news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain you and your team have done your best,” Adrien stated matter of factly. He left the office and strode down the halls to the nearest exit with a graceful lope. The minute he was out the door, he stumbled into the closest alley and started gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg phased through his coat. “Adrien! Calm down. Deep, even breaths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien followed his kwami’s instructions, calming his panicked lungs. “I’m okay,” he assured his little friend shakily, feeling better with every slow inhale and exhale as his heart rate dropped to a more normal rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corners of Plagg’s eyes were turned down and his ears were flat against his velvet head. Adrien figured he should get used to people giving him sympathetic looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien snorted. “Thanks, Buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go see Pigtails?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’ll see her at school tomorrow. Right now, I need to get away for a while. Plagg, claws out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once the black cat didn’t protest as he was sucked into the ring.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette had officially run out of chores to do. Her sheets were washed and bed remade. Her floor and balcony swept, rug vacuumed, room tidied, bathroom sparkling clean, plants watered, laundry done, and homework complete. She had also cleaned, dusted, swept, and vacuumed the living room and kitchen below. She had just finished washing the last window and tossed the rag in the hamper when she turned to Tikki with a ‘now what?’ expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set, heralding a clear, cold night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” her kwami suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t need to be told twice. She ran for her balcony, transforming on the ladder to her loft. Her yo-yo zipped out the moment she was in the open air.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chat Noir sat like a gargoyle on the top platform of the Eiffel Tower, still and silent, watching the sun paint the sky orange and pink as it descended on the horizon. He ignored the city, seeing nothing but the inevitability of the end of the day drawing nearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t flinch when his partner placed her hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t heard her coming, but no one else smelled like flowers and fresh rain the way she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, LB.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat next to him, legs swinging in the open air. “Rough day?” she asked by way of greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He took one last, deep breath as the person he had been. That Adrien would be gone after this. “I’m assuming you saw the news about the Agrestes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug twitched. “Yes,” she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat turned an ear to her curiously. He wanted to ask why she sounded so upset, but he was determined not to get sidetracked. It was time. He had to tell her the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was feeling… rather frustrated, and useless, after yesterday’s akuma. I followed the butterfly after you purified it. It led me to the Agreste mansion. Hawkmoth wasn’t expecting me. I cataclysmed the floor of his atelier before he could transform. Turns out his lair was under the house the whole time. Gabriel was knocked out by the fall. Nooroo appeared and asked me to take his miraculous before he woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat opened his hand, revealing the brooch on his palm. Ladybug didn’t move. He couldn’t even hear her breathing. She stared at the miraculous, its wings pale against his black glove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Butterflies weren’t the only things down there,” he continued. “Emilie Agreste’s body was being preserved in some kind of stasis pod. She was taken to a top-rated neuroscience hospital. I talked to her doctor today. There aren’t any signs of higher brain function, and her body is failing. He didn’t say it outright, but he recommended taking her off life support.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another deep breath, steadying himself. There was no going back after this. “Father has been in a catatonic state since the incident. Once the paperwork is finalized, I’m going to have Mother taken off life support. At least I’ll be able to say goodbye. And I won’t wonder why she left us anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gloved hand touched his cheek. Chat Noir looked into his partner’s eyes. Tears flowed over her mask and down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. “Adrien,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had run out of tears to cry for today. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand, to comfort both her and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She doesn’t hate me,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned her embrace, butterfly miraculous still clutched in his hand. They sat in silence as night fell, the last vestiges of daylight giving way to shadows and silvery moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered, her suit insufficient to keep her warm in the winter air without an ice power-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat released her first. He cupped the back of her head and brought her face to his, kissing her forehead. “Get some rest, my Lady,” he whispered into her bangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually. But for now, I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she said, concern mixing with sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words would have affected him so differently a year ago, even thirty-six hours ago when he was still lying to himself about his feelings. But he knew that she didn’t mean it romantically. It was the kind of ‘I love you’ said between best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Bugaboo.” He sprang to his feet, offering her a hand up. Once she was standing, he pressed the brooch into her palm, curling her fingers around it securely. “Good night.” He gave the top of her head one more quick kiss and free-fell off the tower. Catching himself with his baton at the last moment, Chat vaulted off to his next destination. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette stood frozen on the tower. Half of her brain was stuck in blue screen mode. The other half was overclocking, fitting together the disparate puzzle pieces Chat Noir and Adrien had handed her over the years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was him. All of it. The sunshine, the darkness, the compassion, the cockiness, the puns (ugh, the puns). It all added up to one incredible, beautiful, flawed human being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain coming back online, Ladybug jumped off the platform, eager to restore the butterfly miraculous to the Miracle Box. Once that was done, she was going to track down her kitty and tell him a few things she had been holding back, perhaps for too long.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love is healing for the soul.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette landed on her balcony in a three-point crouch and called off her transformation. She opened her skylight and lowered herself to her bed.</p><p>“Marinette?” Her eyes fell on the blond young man lying on her chaise, craning his neck to see her over the backrest. “How did you get up there?”</p><p>Marinette grinned, in spite of herself, and climbed down the ladder from the loft. “Same as you, I suspect.”</p><p>She ruffled his hair in passing and knelt in front of her hope chest. Pushing aside the many wrapped presents to reveal the red and black spotted, egg-shaped box at the bottom, she lifted it out and set it on her lap.</p><p>“Wha—?” He sat up abruptly.</p><p>Marinette stifled a giggle. It really wasn’t fair to laugh at the poor boy’s confusion. She pressed on the butterfly symbol on the box, opening the compartment. She lifted the brooch to her lips. “Welcome back, Nooroo,” she said warmly and nestled the miraculous in its place. </p><p>The wings glowed briefly. A wave of relief and gratitude washed over the young guardian. Smiling at the sense of peace filling her, Marinette closed the box and hid it under the presents once more.</p><p>Satisfied, she locked the chest, dusted off her hands on her pink jeans, and got to her feet.</p><p>She turned to her partner, anticipating the look of shock on his face. He didn’t disappoint. </p><p>Adrien was staring at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.</p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” she teased.</p><p>“My Lady?” His tone was somewhere between disbelief and wonder.</p><p>“Surprise?” she shrugged, her hands clasped behind her back. </p><p>Her amusement melted into bashfulness as she stared back at him, each waiting for the other to break the stalemate.</p><p>“Ugh, you two are boring,” Plagg moaned from Adrien’s coat pocket. He phased through the black wool and gave each of them a disgusted look. “I have a previous engagement with a well-aged chèvre. I’ll see you later, Kid.”</p><p>Adrien jolted upright, reaching for the cat phasing through the wall. “What? Wait. Plagg!”</p><p>Tikki giggled, abandoning her hiding place on Marinette’s loft. “Don’t worry. I’ll fetch him if we need to.”</p><p>“Tikki?” Adrien asked, dazed.</p><p>“Hi!” The little, red kwami zipped down and hugged Adrien’s cheek. “It’s nice to see you again, Adrien.” Her antennae drooped. “I’m sorry about everything that’s happened with your parents.”</p><p>“Um, thank you.”</p><p>“Well, I’ll just leave you two alone for a little while.”</p><p>And she was gone, diving through the floorboards in a small flash of red light.</p><p>“So much for offering you any leftover cookies,” Marinette muttered, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was alone in her bedroom with a very attractive man who knew her more intimately than she ever imagined.</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Adrien patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit. Marinette was feeling a bit—okay, <em> very</em>—nervous and jumpy, but she sat, doing her best not to fidget. She ended up tucking her hands under her thighs to keep from pulling on her long pigtails.</p><p>Adrien stared at her with those intense, green eyes of his. She held his gaze as long as she could before sheepishly looking at her feet. ‘As long as she could’ happened to be about two and a half seconds with how intently he was studying her.</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>“That’s my name,” she said offhandedly to her shoes.</p><p>Adrien reached across her face and brushed his fingertips down her cheek and along her jaw, leaving a trail of tingles in their wake. She suppressed a shudder. He pulled on her chin gently, turning her face to his.</p><p>“It's you?” he asked reverently.</p><p>“It's me,” she confirmed, smiling and doing her best not to hyperventilate.</p>
<hr/><p>All that was running through Adrien’s mind as he stared into Marinette’s gorgeous, bluebell eyes were variations of <em> ‘Oh, hell’ </em> in about six languages.</p><p>Whoever said that it was a good thing to be friends first before you started dating had been lying. How was he supposed to ask Marinette out now?! Sure, he had come here tonight with every intention of telling her the truth about his identity and family, and gauging her reaction to see if he even had a chance with her—<em>but </em><em>now she was Ladybug, too?! </em></p><p>His best friend and partner was also his crush. <em> Again. </em></p><p>How was this his life?</p><p>Adrien dropped her chin and buried his face in his hands.</p><p>“Adrien?” </p><p>He groaned in response.</p><p>She started rubbing his hunched back. It felt really, really nice.</p><p>“Talk to me, Kitty.”</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening,” he said, his words muffled by his palms.</p><p>Marinette’s hand stilled over his shoulder blade. “You… You’re… that it’s…” Her voice was shaking.</p><p>Adrien peeked at Marinette. Her cheeks were bright pink, her bottom lip quivering, and tears were tumbling down her face.</p><p>“Marinette!” Alarmed, he took her face in his hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. “Please don’t cry! I can’t stand it when you’re upset.”</p><p>“How could I not be upset! You’re disappointed that it’s <em> me.” </em></p><p>“What?!” Adrien yelped. </p><p>“Marinette?” Sabine called from downstairs. “Is everything okay up there?”</p><p>Adrien’s hands sprang up in an ‘it wasn’t me’ defensive gesture. Marinette quickly wiped her face with her fingers and sniffed, composing herself before calling back, “I’m fine! Just watching TV.”</p><p>“Well, turn it down please, dear. You need to get to bed soon. It’s a school night.”</p><p>“Yes, Maman!”</p><p><em> “Sorry!” </em> Adrien mouthed as Sabine’s steps retreated.</p><p>Marinette stood and cocked her head toward her loft. He followed. She snatched her duvet off her bed on the way to her balcony and snuggled into it as she sat on the edge of her lounge chair. </p><p>He stood before her, hands tucked in his coat pockets, but gesturing with them anyway. “What do you mean I’m disappointed it’s you?!” he whisper-shouted as soon as the skylight was closed securely and she was situated in her blanket burrito.</p><p>“Well, why else would you react like that?!” she whisper-shouted back.</p><p>“Because I can’t believe that I got over Ladybug by realizing that I’ve been in love with you all this time, just to find out that the two of you are the same amazing person!” Adrien froze. The words that had just come out of his mouth replayed in his mind on a loop.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh, no.’ </em>
</p><p>Marinette didn’t blush as he might have expected at his revelation. She went pale, all the blood draining from her face.</p><p>“Ugh! I did it again!” Adrien rubbed his hair roughly and started pacing the length of her balcony. “Why can’t I get my words to come out right tonight?! I take one look at your beautiful face with those adorable freckles and eyes a man could literally <em> drown </em> in, and every path between my brain and my mouth short circuits.”</p><p>Marinette’s pupils were like pinpricks in the glow of the fairy lights strung around her canopy. </p><p>“You… love me?”</p><p>Adrien fell to his knees and planted his forehead on Marinette’s blanket-covered knees. “I give up. I’m never going to get this right. Yes, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were thirteen and I handed you my umbrella that day in the rain. You listened. You let me explain about the chewing gum, and how going to school and making friends was all new to me. And you gave me another chance.” He lifted his head slowly so that his chin was resting on her knees where his forehead had been, meeting her eyes. “Do you have <em> any </em> idea how much that meant to me?” </p>
<hr/><p>To say that Marinette’s internal state resembled an office fire with all the employees running around screaming with their hands waving in the air like some twisted cartoon, would be an understatement. </p><p>Adrien Agreste—<em>the love of her life!</em>—was on his knees confessing to her. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I’m dreaming, right? This must be a dream. Did I hit my head and pass out somewhere?’ </em>
</p><p>His head tipped back slowly, his hair reflecting the yellows and pinks of the city lights. First his bangs, then his eyes lifted to meet her gaze. He rested his chin in her lap like a cat seeking ear scratches. He slow-blinked, looking at her from beneath his long lashes, toffee brown and curling back naturally in a way that made girls across Europe jealous.</p><p>“Do you have <em>any </em>idea how much that meant to me?” he asked, his voice low and earnest.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Nope. Not a dream. Even my best dreams aren’t this good.’ </em>
</p><p>She extricated an arm from her blanket and stroked his hair, letting her nails scratch behind his ear. He leaned into her touch, practically purring. </p><p>“My words won’t come out right when I look at you, either. For the same reason.”</p><p>A very Chat-like grin stretched across Adrien’s lips. “Really?” he teased, complete with wiggling eyebrows.</p><p>Marinette threw up her hands exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. “Oh, my gosh! Yes! I love you! Now are you satisfied?” She crossed her arms petulantly and looked away, not daring to make eye contact lest she be reduced to a rambling, slobbering mess.</p><p>“Oh, Princess, you have no idea.”</p><p>She squawked when he lifted her into his arms. She didn’t see it coming. It all happened so fast. </p><p>One minute Chat was on his knees before his Lady, the next Adrien was sitting in the lounge chair with Marinette curled up on her side in his lap, her head on his shoulder. He tucked her comforter around them both and leaned back, holding her tightly.</p><p>Marinette blinked. “What just happened?”</p><p>“I think we declared our undying love and devotion to each other, and now we’re going to live happily ever after.”</p><p>“Oh, is that all?” Marinette tried to sound cocky and dismissive, but it came out nervous and jittery. It was a miracle she hadn’t stuttered.</p><p>“Marinette?” Adrien curled a knuckle under her chin and coaxed her face up to meet his. “Did you really mean it when you said you love me? Not as a partner or a friend, but like, romantically? The way I love you?”</p><p>The urge to word-vomit nearly choked her as it struggled up her throat. Marinette swallowed, beating it back. Words weren’t going to work correctly for her right now, but there was more than one way to answer his question.</p><p>She twisted so that she was facing him, her hands on his shoulders for balance.</p><p>The air around them had gotten so cold that she could see the vapor of their breaths intermingling. The chill couldn’t touch her as she was sandwiched between the thick duvet and Adrien’s warm body.</p><p><em> ‘I can do this. I can do this,’ </em> she coached herself. </p><p>Her heart was pounding like a jackhammer as she leaned in. Adrien’s eyes slowly widened as she came closer. The last thing Marinette saw before her eyes drifted closed was his mouth falling open.</p><p>The tip of her nose met his, and she gave him a little nuzzle. The touch was icy cold and burned all at the same time. Marinette smiled. This wasn’t so hard. She nuzzled him again and pecked a kiss on his nose.</p><p>She shyly looked up at him, searching his eyes to see if he got the message. </p>
<hr/><p>There. He’d said it. All of his cards were on the table. Adrien had asked the question that had been burning in his mind since Marinette had kissed his cheek this morning. </p><p><em> ‘Do you love me too?’ </em>It hung thick in the air between them as he held her gaze. </p><p>Her doe eyes were wide over her flushed cheeks. The muscles under her chin flexed against his finger as she swallowed.</p><p>She shifted in his lap, turning so that they were chest to chest, her hands on his shoulders. Adrien dropped his hand from her chin and rested it on her back. (Her sweater was incredibly soft.) He was figuratively starting to sweat under his collar as he waited for her answer.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Please say yes. Tell me you love me and we can be together. I need you, now more than ever.’ </em>
</p><p>Her lips parted and he tensed.</p><p>She started leaning forward. </p><p>Adrien’s heart stopped. Was she going to kiss him? He held his breath, half hoping, half terrified as she drew closer. </p><p>The point of her nose bumped against his. She did it again, rubbing their noses together. His brain caught up to the fact that she was nuzzling him when she kissed the tip of his nose, and he melted on the spot. </p><p>She was adorable. </p><p>Marinette looked at him from under her impossibly long lashes, cheeks rosy and a question in her eyes. </p><p>It wasn’t like her to be silent. Normally words gushed out of her like—</p><p>“Are you trying to keep from rambling?” He asked. </p><p>She dropped her eyes and nodded. </p><p>“So… was that a yes? To my question, I mean.”</p><p>She fell against him heavily and nodded into his shirt. </p><p>Adrien laughed and hugged her tighter. “My Lady, please don’t be embarrassed. I’m really happy.”</p><p>She looked up, and Adrien was suddenly and acutely aware that the most beautiful woman in the world, who he loved with all his heart, was lying on top of him. </p><p>“Have you gone home at all since yesterday?” Marinette asked, innocently derailing his train of thought. </p><p>“I dropped by the house this morning to shower, change, and eat, but otherwise, no. I’ve kind of been avoiding the place, to be honest,” he admitted, tenderly brushing her bangs out of her eyes. </p><p>“Have you had dinner?”</p><p>“Uh...” he had to think for a minute. “No, actually. Not really.” </p><p>“Come on. Let’s fix you up with something to eat.” Marinette started to get up, but her foot slipped on a corner of her duvet and she fell back onto him with a strangled yelp. </p><p>Adrien chuckled, hugging her to him and tucking her head under his chin. “Didn’t I warn you about inviting in strays? Feed me, and I’ll never leave,” he taunted. </p><p>“You’re not a stray. You’re a very fine house cat,” she assured. </p><p>“It’s all a façade. I’m nothing but a well-groomed show cat without a home.” He rubbed his cheek on her hair affectionately. </p><p>“Stop it.” Marinette propped herself on her elbows to glare at him. “Stop talking about yourself like that. You’re more than that, Adrien.”</p><p>“Marinette—“ he started to argue. </p><p>“No! You are more than just a pretty face, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you and the rest of the world if I have to.”</p><p>“So you’ll take me in, then?” He stroked her burning cheek with the back of his fingers. “You’ll show me what it’s like to be loved and wanted?”</p><p>“Adrien…” Tears were beginning to shine in her eyes and her lower lip started trembling. </p><p>“Marinette, please. All I want is to be by your side.” His fingers slipped into her hair, drawing her forward. His chest swelled with nerves and excitement and his heart thudded fiercely. “Let me stay. Let me love and cherish you. I promise I'll keep you warm.”</p><p>His lips brushed hers softly. He waited a breath and kissed her again. She kissed him back the third time. </p><p>Adrien quickly lost count as he drank her in. Their kisses were tentative at first. Neither of them had much experience, but they were fast learners. They’d found their rhythm when Tikki cleared her throat. </p><p>“I don’t like your kwami very much right now,” Adrien whispered against Marinette’s mouth. </p><p>“Join the club,” Marinette murmured. “What is it Tikki?” she asked the little creature, pushing her loose hair out of her face as she turned to look at the red kwami. </p><p>Her long hair was out of its pigtails. When had that happened? He spotted one hair tie on the ground. The other was looped around his finger. Oh. So that’s what happened. </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt,” Tikki chirped, “but it is getting rather late.”</p><p>“Right,” Marinette blew out a puff of air that ruffled her bangs. “School night.” She crawled off him and stretched. </p><p>Adrien thought Marinette should be very proud of him right then. He behaved and kept his hands to himself when a bare strip of skin at her back peeked over her waistband as she reached her arms over her head. It was a near thing. </p><p>“Dinner?” she invited, turning back to him and holding out her hand. </p><p>“Okay,” Adrien agreed, taking it and letting her help him stand. “And then—“</p><p>Marinette squeaked when he pulled her toward him so fast that she stumbled into his embrace. </p><p>“—cuddles,” he insisted.</p><p>“Bedtime,” she corrected, bopping his nose. </p><p>“Same thing.” </p><p>She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.</p><p>Adrien’s life may be in pieces, but right then, for the first time in years, he felt whole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>